1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail assembly for furniture containing drawers, and more particularly to a rail assembly that can prolong a useful life.
2. Description of Related Art
To make a drawer close automatically, manufacturers often include a spring in a rail assembly for a drawer. However, a conventional rail assembly often has a complex structure, and the cost of the rail assembly is high. Furthermore, the conventional rail assembly only has one spring that easily breaks due to elastic fatigue.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rail assembly for furniture to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.